Rocket
The seventh weapon is Rocket, famed for it's destructive power and how easily can it be obtained. Description The rocket is a very powerful weapon with a long range and acts as an instant kill for it's targets. If a vehicle's hit, it catches fire and blows up, just that simple. Even medium vehicles can't stand the might of one direct hit from the rocket unless the player escapes fast enough. They struggle to destroy larger vehicles like the tank and the bus however they are much more effective than others. Rockets are much like grenades/remote bombs in some ways because if you are at point blank range with another player and fires the rocket, the resulting explosion will be instant death for both players because of the deadly splash damage. However it doesn't possesses an automatic/manual detonation delay, but explodes on impact instead. Their fire rate is slow enough to be dodged easily however, similar to the tank cannon. If the player holds the fire button, they can aim the rocket and it launches when released. Tips * You can cheat your way into victory by destroying opponents in a race/sprint/knockout as respawning always delays them. This is even better in story mode races, whereas destroyed cars do not respawn. * Don't use them against moving helicopters as that's a waste of rockets, you can't even land a hit on them. The only practical way to hit them is to either hit a stationary one, or use a Laser at mid range. * Vehicles like buses and trucks can take multiple rockets before bursting into flames and exploding, tanks can take even more! Keep this in mind when facing them. * There's still a chance that a vehicle can still function instead of wheels falling off even if it's at the verge of destruction so rocket users should immediately run away once scoring a hit. * For weak cars, the rocket can take them out with one hit, force out the driver, and will likely take them out with a second hit against them. * A bus will survive a single shot, a truck will survive 2, and the tank survives a whopping amount of 9 shots. Any more they will burn, and any two more they will explode. Trivia * Rockets aren't used as much my Al players compared to other weapons. * Rockets have unlimited range of fire, so if you fire a rocket it will continue going in the direction you fired it, until it hits something, If it hits no obstacles it will eventually hit the edge of the map. Same for Minigun. * Rockets are commonly used in Brawls and Gang Warfares, due to their great power. And in races too, to exterminate your opponents and then surpassing them during the respawn delay as said in the Tips section. * Rockets are picked up in amounts of 4. * Rockets have the splash damage effect like the grenades, tank cannon, and the remote bomb, and have the same destructive effect as the latter two however its splash range is same as the former two. * The maximum amount of Rocket you can start with is 100.(Custom mode) * A rocket, if hit accurately, can destroy a tree that's usually immune to crashes and burn it down, same applies to other explosives. * This is the only usable weapon that pickup icon is represented by ammunition instead of the whole weapon itself, since the player needs a rocket launcher to fire those rockets, not tossing them like grenades/remote bombs. It's HUD icon is a whole rocket launcher however. Category:Weapon